


Midnight Whisperings

by heartofthejunk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Late night talks, M/M, also fluffy, nico is super sappy in this whoops!, sadish?, so much emotion bYe, solangelo, sorta domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't usually a sap, but when he is, it's only around Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Whisperings

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta out of character and totally self-indulgent sorry!
> 
> This is also like 400 words or something so it's just a drabble because something came to me okay cool!

Will wasn't able to sleep. His dreams were getting worse and more vivid, old images of past wars and lives lost dancing cruelly underneath his eyelids. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to fall into some kind slumber. Hopefully, his mind would stop torturing him with memories he didn't want to remember. He sighed, wondering if his horrible dreams would ever stop. The boy in his arms shifted in his sleep and Will went completely still. Nico wasn't one to wake easily. His small whimpers and whines told Will his suspicions were correct. He tightened his grip and shook his boyfriend gently. "Nico, darling, it's just a dream," he whispered. "I'm right here. You're okay. We're okay."

Nico's cries faded and he opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness. "Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly.

Will chuckled. "Nope. I've been awake for a while. Was it a dream?"

Nico nodded meekly. Will had never seen the boy so small and fragile. He was a son of The Big Three. He was powerful beyond belief; he could summon an undead army at will and survive Tartarus all alone. Nico had to be the strongest person Will knew, and here he was, curling into Will's arms having just cried in his sleep. "Wanna tell me what it was about?" Will whispered, sitting up against the headboard and pulling Nico into his lap. Nico leaned into Will, the back of his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. Will took Nico's hands into his own. He rubbed circles into the back of Nico's hands with the pads of his thumbs.

"I was at the Lotus," Nico started. "It was exactly how I remembered it, except I never made it out." Will frowned. Nico looked up at him. "And then I saw you now and how your life would be without me." Will froze, his thumbs stopping mid-circle. Nico continued, a bitter smile on his lips. "You were dating that Brazilian guy who got his arms ripped off."

Will scoffed. "Paolo? No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way," Nico laughed. "God, you two were gross together. But... he seemed to make you happy..."

Will frowned. "I couldn't have been  _that_ happy. After all, I wasn't with you."

"You make me blush," Nico deadpanned. "But really, tell me if you aren't happy with me. I don't want to hold you back," he said seriously.

"No! No, no, nope, no no no!" Will exclaimed. He attacked Nico's face with chaste kisses until he couldn't hold back his laughs. "There is  _no one_ -" He kissed Nico on the nose. "-That makes me happier-" He kissed Nico's right cheek. "-Than you." He kissed behind Nico's right ear. "And don't you dare forget it," he threatened, pressing another kiss below Nico's chin. Nico smiled a small smile and turned around to properly kiss the son of Apollo.

**Author's Note:**

> go to my tumblr (ocean-rising) or wattpad (-oceanrising) to scream about solangelo with me


End file.
